Spring Cleaning
by Ender-kb
Summary: When Hogwart’s Spring Cleaning brings Harry and Draco across a peculiar stone, they’ll have to get closer than comfortable to reverse its effects. Neither of them expected what would happen in the aftermath.


**A/N -** Just to let you all know ahead of time, I have never written a Harry Potter fic before much less a Harry/Draco fic. However, I have read all of the books and have seen all of the movies (that have come out so far) and I've even taken a class that was focused on the Harry Potter books, so I know a great deal more about them than most. That said, it has still been a long while since I've been in the Harry Potter Universe so if my characters are a bit OOC I am sorry. I did my best.

I have also slipped away from the canon universe; some people are alive that shouldn't be and people are in their seventh year of school when they shouldn't be. I'm not going to delve into the complex mind that is J.K. Rowling and create a complex plot for a one shot fic. There will be no mention of Voldemort or any other major plot that is in the Harry Potter novels. You could probably call this a PWP (Porn Without Plot) because there really isn't much of one. I wrote this for a special someone cause Harry/Draco is her fav.

**Warnings –** This is yaoi, aka male/male. If you don't like the homosexual stuff I suggest you click the back button and return to the previous page. This isn't going to be soft either. There will be sex.

**Disclaimer –** Harry Potter and all of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this story. Just joy from writing it.

**Summary -** When Hogwart's Spring Cleaning brings Harry and Draco across a peculiar stone, they'll have to get closer than comfortable to reverse its effects. Neither of them expected what would happen in the aftermath.

**Dedicated** to Ciiah-chan, for her birthday (although, it's a little late. Ok, maybe a lot late). I hope you like it. ^_^

------------

"Spring Cleaning!" Prof. McGonagall announced, Prof. Flitwick at her side.

"Spring Cleaning? But we've never done this before," Ron wondered out loud with a furrowed brow. All of the seventh year students were sitting in the dining hall on a Monday morning. Excused from their classes the students were all in great spirits until that dreaded announcement came.

"They only really do it every ten years, so obviously no one here knows about it," Hermione informed the agitated red head. Harry stood silently in between the two with an amused smile on his face.

"So how do you know about it, then?"

"I read about it in _Hogwart's: The Traditions_."

"Figures," Ron mumbled back.

"The seventh year students will participate in this momentous occasion to show the different skills they have learned throughout the years," Prof. Flitwick continued. His enthusiasm completely lost among the young witches' and wizards' ears.

"Pft…momentous occasion. They're just using us to clean the castle," Ron whispered to his side earning a scowl from Hermione. Harry chuckled.

"This will also be an opportunity to practice your teamwork skills. Each of you will be paired up with a student from a different house-," The hall broke into a buzz of chatter at the announcement. Prof. McGonagall raised her wand and a loud crack sounded throughout the hall getting the attention of all of the students once again. "You should all be aware that you will not always have to work with people that you get along with. This will help you to understand the necessity of tolerance. Now please listen for your name and the name of the partner that you will be paired up with. Afterwards, you will get your assigned area for the day." Prof. McGonagall then proceeded to read the paired names off.

"I hope I don't get paired up with a Hufflepuff. I don't think I can stand their whining."

"Who's whining, Ronald?" Hermione stated with a pointed look. Ronald just looked away. Harry smirked. He really didn't care who he was paired up with, just as long as it wasn't-

"Draco Malfoy," Prof. McGonagall started and then paused allowing Malfoy to don a small smirk on his face, probably anxious to find out who he was going to get to torture for the day. "And Harry Potter."

The room stilled as everyone held their breath. Everyone in the whole school knew the animosity that the two held for each other. Even with their matured state in their seventh year at Hogwart's they had never gotten along.

Prof. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore wondering if he would have some mercy and change the teams, but he only nodded for her to continue.

Harry boldly looked in Malfoy's direction and saw that he too was looking at Harry. They stared at each other relentlessly, glaring, waiting for the other to back down, but neither would even think of it. Prof. McGonagall was able to jerk them out of their staring contest as she explained the instructions for the day's tasks.

--

The third floor was forbidden to everyone, but apparently not if you had permission. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were assigned to clean the entire floor, collect any stray items and handle any stray magic residue. They were old enough and had enough experience to handle just about anything they might encounter there. If any trouble was found they were instructed to send a distress spell that would seek out the nearest teacher.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Their greetings were short and held much contempt, but the task still needed to be done and so splitting up was the only thing that was agreeable between the two haughty teens.

Harry marched off to one end of the room while Malfoy sauntered off to the other.

--

With the exception of some rather large areas filled with spider webs, some curious spots of dampness, and some ratty old pieces of cloth – no doubt the remains of Mrs. Norris', Filch's cat, playthings – there really wasn't much of anything to do. Harry did, however, find some grains of floo powder with which he promptly and properly disposed of.

Wandering further into the dark recesses of the third floor, Harry discovered a flat round rock nestled next to the wall, a fine layer of dust blanketed on top. He had decided to leave it – _it's just a rock_ – but then thought better of it. Nothing at Hogwart's, whether it be a rock, leaf or even a blade of grass, was ever "just anything". There was always something. He poked at it with his wand at first, not wanting to be the victim of a magical rock, then gently and carefully picked it up. He smoothed over the top of it with his thumb taking the dust along with it.

"Are you done, yet?" He had long heard Malfoy's quiet steps before he approached and spoke to him.

"What do you make of this?"

When he held the stone out for Malfoy to look at it Malfoy swiped it from his hand greedily. A spark caught Harry's eye in the quick motion of their fingers making contact and a gentle warmth had started to creep up his fingers, but was gone in the second that the small rock left his hand.

"It's just a rock," Malfoy said confidently and then tossed it back to Harry. Harry continued to look at the innocent looking object curiously, but then shrugged and pocketed the item.

--

Late in the evening, when all the seventh year students had gathered back into the dining hall, Prof. McGonagall collected any stray odds and ends that they had found, including Harry's rock. As the items were collected in bulk, Harry did not get the chance to ask Prof. McGonagall personally what the rock was. Recalling the small sensation that had occurred, Harry surmised that it was just a bit of static electricity.

The tired and weary students were released back to their common rooms and instructed to immediately go to bed. Of course, many disregarded this order, including Ron and Hermione. Harry was feeling strangely tired for such an early hour and so waved his friends off and went straight to his warm, comfy bed.

--

Not only did Harry wake up not feeling rested at all, but a bit under the weather as well.

"You should stay in bed, Harry," Hermione demanded.

"No, I can't afford to miss any classes. It's our last year and classes are hard enough to keep up with as it is." Hermione shook her head disapprovingly.

"S'alright, mate. We'll help ya out. Isn't that right, 'Mione?" Ron looked at her expectantly.

She just sighed, "Of course we will. Come on, then."

As they entered potion's class, Ron jabbed Harry in the ribs. "Looks like you're not the only one not feelin' well." Ron nodded his head in the direction of one of the Slytherin tables, the one where none other than Draco Malfoy _should_ have been sitting.

"Maybe there's a bug going around," Hermione offered.

"I wish that bug would gallivant around the Slytherin House for awhile. Maybe we could finally get through a class in peace."

"Ronald, you shouldn't wish ill will upon others," Hermione reprimanded. She suddenly flinched and reached behind her head pulling some kind of sticky paper wad out of her hair. She turned around with a disgusted look to find two Slytherins snickering quietly at their table.

"What was that you were sayin' again?" Ron said with a bored voice. Hermione only glared.

As their concoction brewed violently within their cauldron, the fumes that were emitted was making Harry feel nauseous. He started sweating and his stomach turned.

"Y'alright, mate? Come on, it doesn't smell that bad."

"Are you ill, Potter?" Harry looked up to find a very tall and dark Snape looming over him.

"Uh…ya, I think I might be," Harry was able to utter through the waves of nausea.

"Hurry to the lavatory; I don't want you to get sick all over my classroom."

"Yes, sir." Harry didn't hesitate. He rounded the corner to the connected hall that led to the bathrooms. His stomach was tying itself in knots around all his other organs and would not let up…that is, until he reached the door of the men's restroom. Harry stopped, his hand still lingering over where his navel was hiding under his Gryffindor vest. He felt…fine.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked as soon as Harry plopped down back onto his stool at the potions' table.

"Ya."

"Did you heave like a dog that swallowed gnome poison?" Hermione winced at Ron's matephor.

"No, it just…went away."

"Went away?" Harry's two friends said together.

"Ya. Like I wasn't sick at all."

"Maybe it was just in your head." Hermione supplied. Harry just shrugged.

By the end of the day he was feeling much better. The three Gryffindors walked out of the dining hall after they had their supper heading to the common room for the night. Harry stopped all of sudden holding his hand over his stomach.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I'm hungry?" He answered, sounding a bit confused.

"What are talking about? We just ate like five minutes ago," Ron explained.

"I know. Tell my stomach that." Harry was downright confused.

Hermione hooked her arm with Harry's and forced him to continue walking back to the dorms. "I read once that sometimes when you feel hungry it's because your body really wants water. It's just thirsty. We'll get you something to drink when we get back to the tower."

"That sounds ridiculous," muttered Ron and they went off to the Gryffindor tower.

Yet over the next couple days, things continued to happen to Harry's body that he couldn't explain. There were periods of unexplained nervousness when he had no reason to be. He had no exams, no presentations, no detention. He was much more irritable than usual even as they walked the streets of Hogsmeade, his most favorite free time activity.

These strange feelings that kept occurring within his body didn't seem as though they were apart of him at all. It was like there was another person inside of him. That line of thinking caused Harry to think about that rock that he had found on Monday. Perhaps it wasn't just static electricity.

--

In potions, it went along like every other day; Snape yelling, Ron mumbling, Malfoy taunting. Harry did his best to keep his mind on the task at hand; making Snape's potion as best as he could or suffer the wrath of the Slytherin teacher.

"Bugger!" Harry winced as a sharp pain ran along the side of his finger. It felt like he cut it, but he hadn't even been holding the knife. He'd finished cutting the roots for the potion a whole five minutes ago.

"Malfoy, give me your hand," Harry heard from behind him. He turned slowly and watched as Snape took Malfoy's hand and pointed his wand at a bloody finger. A soft glow emitted from the tip of Snape's wand and then a warmth spread throughout Harry's hand.

"No way," he whispered to himself.

--

Harry found himself constantly watching Malfoy every time they were in the same room. He really wanted to know if the blonde was feeling the same things as he was.

Malfoy hadn't been in the dining hall for lunch. He seemed to be skipping out on a lot of things recently. He wondered if that was a sign that he, too, was affected.

Harry's stomach began feeling hungry even though he had just eaten not too long ago. He now knew, though, that Draco Malfoy had definitely not eaten lunch yet and he was now feeling that in his own body.

He had to find out what had happened. That rock….that rock had something to do with it. He continuously searched in the library for something about magical rocks. Something about connection spells, about being tied to another person, feeling the feelings of others. There had to be something in the library somewhere about it.

--

Harry's nerves were more on edge than usual as he had to present his progress in Charms. Every eye was watching him. His eyes fell to the stony face of Draco Malfoy and noticed that his condition wasn't much better, although, he was not due to present his progress for another few days. He had nothing to be nervous about. The white faced boy seemed to be sweating Bertie Bott's Jelly Beans.

That rock still weighed heavy on his mind which distracted him a little from his spotlight presentation, but he pulled through and sat down quickly in his seat. He couldn't give up. He had to keep looking for that damnable rock.

With Charms over he quickly ducked into the library for the thousandth time in two weeks. He grabbed a few more potential leads off of the shelves when he felt someone behind him. He turned hastily and found a frowning Draco Malfoy staring at him.

"You know what's going on, don't you?"

Harry just continued to look at him, a little thrown off by his presence.

"Well, Potter?"

"Maybe." When Malfoy continued to look at him he continued, "Remember that rock we found? On Spring Cleaning day? I think it has to do with that."

"Well, you better find out. And you better do it today. I need whatever this is off of me." Malfoy didn't give Harry time to interject or even refuse. He just turned and walked off leaving Harry feeling very frustrated and nervous. Or was it Malfoy that was feeling that way? Maybe it was both of them.

--

The best thing that happened in the seventh year was that the students didn't have a curfew. They could even go outside the castle walls if they wanted, but they couldn't abuse the privilege. They were still expected to go to bed at a decent hour.

"I found it!" When he looked at his watch it was already almost time for him to meet Malfoy. "Shit."

He didn't even have time to read what to do so he had to just bring the book and hope that they didn't need anything else to take whatever it was off of them.

It was very dark outside and only the hint of a glow from the crescent moon. He went to the bridge at a brisk pace without looking panicked.

"So did you find it, Potter?" Malfoy bit out.

"Ya, but I didn't get a good look at it." The cold wind blew softly through the arches of the bridge, the water beneath it flowing smoothly.

Harry opened the book up to the page and they read it together. It always seemed that to break a charm, a curse, a spell, whatever, it was in some kind of riddle. The affected person had to be smart enough to figure it out. Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't the one affected. It was Harry Potter.

"What does it mean by _we need to breathe the same air_? Don't we already breathe the same air?"

"Don't be daft, Potter. It needs to be the same space of air, not in general."

"Uh…?"

Draco held up his pointer finger, "This single spot of air needs to be shared by both of us at once."

Harry's eyes shifted back and forth as he mulled over that information in his head. Draco leaned onto the edge of the stony opening of the bridge with an amused look on his face. Watching Harry go through the words in his head and come to the realization of what they had to do seemed to be very entertaining to the blonde.

Harry was determined to take this thing off of them so he'd do anything even come within an inch of Draco Malfoy's face. He stepped up to Malfoy, his arms crossed.

"Are you ready then, Potter?"

"Let's just get this over with." Harry was jerked forward when Malfoy grabbed his tie and pulled. Harry's hands were planted firmly on the stone behind Draco to keep him from colliding into him. They were still a few inches from each other.

"What's wrong? Afraid of getting too close?" Draco asked snidely.

Harry's first reaction was to say yes, getting close to people only having them taken away, the Dursley's finding some way to keep him from as many people as they could. It was all very frustrating. Of course, he said none of this because he was certain that wasn't what Draco Malfoy meant.

Draco pulled harder and their breaths were finally mingling. Harry closed his eyes not wanting to see Draco so close up. Malfoy leaned on the stones of the bridge making Harry lean forward more than he wanted. His breath was going in and out at a rapid pace, but so was Malfoy's.

His arms were losing strength. They didn't know how long they were supposed to stay that way, but they wanted to make sure it was done right. His arms were shaking, trembling, bending. He felt the fabric of his robes starting to press against Draco's body. Whatever breath that didn't make it into Harry's mouth he could feel on the skin of his face. It was warm in the cool night.

He was trying so very hard to keep himself from touching him; he didn't want to. He couldn't tell if it was working or not, he didn't feel any difference in the way he felt so they kept their positions. He didn't want to get closer, couldn't get closer, but his body was getting tired and it was feeling so strange from whatever spell or magic held them.

He started to feel the warmth seeping through Draco's clothes and transferring to him. At that point all he wanted was to get closer. He didn't though, he had to stop himself, he couldn't do it, but he wanted it so badly, but what would Malfoy think of him if he so willingly pressed against him?

In all his thoughts of resisting to touch this blonde in front of him, his lips decided to act on their own. He felt lips against his own and they took whatever chill was there away. Stopping was at the forefront of his mind once he realized what he was doing, but then he realized something else. Draco Malfoy was not stopping either.

The fingers that were grasped around his tie were now settled against the side of his neck and his skin tingled underneath them. Maybe Malfoy thought that this would work better to get the magic to dispell, but that thought ended quickly when Malfoy's tongue went in search for his own. After they touched he couldn't think anymore. Harry breathed in deeply through his nose not wanting to break away from this…activity. His hands glided across the stone they were once resting upon to hold something much softer, much warmer.

His body now pressed firmly against Malfoy's and for a second he could have swore he heard a sound come from the mouth he was currently attached to. Their lips moved, their tongues slid, their hands grasped until Harry felt something much more than just Malfoy's body pressing up against his hip. He stopped because he realized that he was hard too.

He pulled away and stepped back making sure his robes were covering him. Malfoy didn't say anything at first, his hands still suspended in the air where Harry was standing. Both breathing hard. Both standing very still. Then Harry starting walking briskly away back towards the castle, his sleeve wiping away any trace of that boy that he was pretty sure up until now, he hated.

"Potter! Where are you going?" He heard Malfoy yell behind him. He wasn't following him so he just kept going not responding to him.

--

By the time he made it to the Gryffindor common room he was cooled off.

He lay in his bed, eyes wide open and hardly tired enough to sleep. The other boys were fast asleep in the beds surrounding him. He ran a hand over his face trying to rub the penetrating thoughts from his head. It just wasn't working. The only relief came from knowing that whatever he was feeling came from him and him alone. He no longer felt anything foreign swirling around his body. At least they were able to break the spell.

One hour and seventeen minutes later, Harry Potter was roaming the halls in night clothes covered by his school robes and bare feet hitting the cold floor. He just couldn't sleep and just laying there was not going to help. Perhaps if he burnt off some energy he'd be at least a little tired.

Adrenaline rushed through his body when he slammed into another person rounding a corner.

"Potter!"

"Malfoy!"

"What are you doing here?" They cried in unison.

"I couldn't sleep." They both said together once more. Harry's head shot to the side then he grabbed Malfoy's wrist and started pulling him behind him.

"Unhand me, Potter. You're going to get us caught."

"Can it, Malfoy. I've had enough experience sneaking around this castle to not get caught." He rushed them into the third door along the next corridor. He hushed Malfoy and pressed his head against the frosted window of the door. He could see a glow outside the door, but then it slowly went away.

"What was that?"

"McGonagall making her rounds," Harry supplied then turned to face the room and one thin blonde seventeen year old.

Silence.

_This is awkward. _That was all he could think.

"Look," Harry decided to start. "About what happened, I just…I don't think…well…we should probably just forget about it."

"Whatever. Like I care. You're the one who kissed me after all."

"What?! You started it!"

"I didn't start anything. I was just doing what we were supposed to do to get that spell off of us. You're the one that decided to take it further."

"I didn't…I just…uh…well you didn't stop me either," Harry stated defiantly, crossing his arms. Malfoy didn't have anything to say after that. He just scrunched his face as if deep in thought.

"Whatever, Potter," he finally said and then headed toward the door, a pained look on his face. It didn't go unnoticed by Harry. He rushed forward before Draco could reach the door and grabbed his arm, ceasing his movements. Neither said anything for a few moments, but Malfoy was getting impatient.

"Look, if you're not going to gather the balls to do anything then let me go."

That's all it took. Just a little taunting from that mouth and he had to cover it with his own. Harry turned Malfoy around and pressed their lips together. They were rough and heated, but short and hesitant. Neither wanted to admit the implications these actions held…to the people they knew, their friends, family…to themselves…to each other.

Draco's hand was at Harry's neck, pulling and yanking at the tie to get his robes off. His thumb slid up the side of Harry's face hooking it around his glasses. Neither paid any mind to the clattering sound they made when they slid off the desk and landed on the floor. Harry's hands were already pushing at Draco's shirt needing to feel his skin at his fingertips.

A desk ended up underneath of them just as Draco was under Harry. Both shirtless and feeling each other's heated skin against them. They could feel each other easily through the thin material of their night wear and it made them want it more and feel it more. Harry couldn't concentrate on Draco's lips and his own hips at the same time. Every time he pressed his hips into the blonde's their mouths were separated, exchanging air.

Inexperienced bodies trembled and glistened with sweat, both unsure of how to proceed but not wanting to stop at all. Harry tried to think of how to get themselves further unclothed without having to separate for too long. He ran his hand along Draco's side and slid his fingers inside of his night pants running them smoothly past his round bottom once Draco lifted his hips high enough. Harry's head was lightly pressed against Draco's stomach as he helped get his feet out of the last of the trousers, then went immediately back to his awaiting mouth. It was much easier for Draco to get Harry's pants off of him, using his feet, albeit a bit clumsily.

Draco's face scrunched a bit when Harry pushed inside using some lotion from the nearby teacher's desk. "Does it hurt?" Draco shook his head, "It just feels weird." Harry pushed further until he couldn't any longer and thought that he would not be able to do this for much longer. Both knew that their virgin bodies would not last long, but they would make it as good as they could for as long as they lasted. Harry pulled out and pushed in a few times, slowly.

"Come on, Harry, I know you've got more in you than that." _Harry._ He paused for only a second and then just let go. They slid against each other, rocked and grinded. Their shaky breaths hot in each other's ears and grunts primal with their call. It wasn't exactly beautiful for it was their first time; they were clumsy and had to stop a couple times to get back into rhythm with each other. But it felt good and all Harry could do was thrust into Draco because he couldn't think to do anything else and all Draco could do was cling to Harry and pull him along. Just a couple minutes was all Harry could handle until he was shuddering against Draco, into Draco, and then was finally able to relax.

"Harry, I still…" Harry looked between them and saw Draco still hard and throbbing. He needed more stimulation than that. Draco would not touch himself in front of Harry because it would have been humiliating to do so. Harry moved off of the desk as carefully as his unsteady limbs could get him to and then wrapped his mouth around Draco to give him what he needed.

Draco's breath escaped him when he felt Harry's mouth around him, his body stiffening at the pleasure. His hands gripped the edge of the desk he lay on afraid to touch Harry, not wanting him to stop. Just a few long languid strokes from Harry's tongue, those few seconds of having a hot wet mouth wrapped around him tightly, and Draco was crying out with his release. Harry crawled back on top of the desk, on top of Draco, cheek resting on his shoulder. They lay there for a few moments giving their bodies time to calm.

When they finished dressing it was just a bit awkward. Things were said unnecessarily, "Not a word of this, Potter." Harry just looked at him and nodded. He then started to walk towards the door to the dark classroom where Malfoy stood.

"Glasses."

"Huh?"

"You're glasses." Harry touched the bridge of his nose. Glasses still missing. He looked over at the desk, but didn't see them. He found them on the floor, grateful they weren't damaged. When he stood and turned towards the door once more Malfoy was not there. Harry sighed and looked out the window. He wondered what tomorrow would be like.

---------------------

A/N: And that's my story. =) I would love to hear what you all think of it. Should I go further into the link between them? Should there be more time in between the kiss and the sex? Did I do okay with the sex scene? Should I carry on to the day after?

I always beta my own work so I never get any outside critiques. Please, feel free.


End file.
